Jack
"Pretty little thing. Pretty lady. Pretty fella... bleed bleed bleed." -As sung by Jack after leaving an eerie alleyway, surrounded by dismembered bodies. Background Information At only 5 years old, Jack was put into an orphanage. Jack never liked sharing. He didn't like sharing anything. Not his food, not his past which tormented him with nightmares that made him scream so loud it scared the other children. Jack never liked the way others looked at him. He hated their eyes. He hated, hated... and hated.... Beatings were regular. The orphanage was run by a strict doctrine enforced by incompetent personnel known for taking their frustrations of minimum-wage out on the unfortunate souls trapped their until their 18th birthday. Not Jack. No. Jack escaped at a mere twelve years old. They found a nurse from the staff in the basement of the orphanage two days later. From her wounds, it was clear that she had been tortured for more than a day. Her body mutilated. Her eyes gauged out and carved in such a way that it looked like she had cried blood. And who knows, she might have. Police had gone looking for the boy. His pictures were shown on the t.v. But it was hard to find a sewer-rat in London. Every now and then, as the years went by, another body would pop up in the newspaper with a picture showing missing eyes and bloody tears. And none would suspect the man working a part-time job at Middley's Newspaper stand. Personality & Behavior Jack suffers from several disorders, none of which have ever been tested and treated. When he was admitted at the orphanage he was already suffering from his mental conditions, suggesting they originated before his admittance. But his memories of that time are suppressed and only seen in distorted flashbacks during his nightmares. When working as a Clerk at Middley's Newspaper stand, he is a shy and withdrawn individual who is most polite and soft-hearted. Whether this is his true personality, or another figment of his broken mind, or simply a mask used to fool the people, remains as much of a mystery as Jack himself. During BCG shifts, Jack is a complete and utter psychopath who may be more of a psychopath than the Ghouls he is let loose on. This is where is true chaotic side, born and festered in hatred, emerges. Giving birth to what's known as "The Ripper". One thing is clear. Jack hates sharing. Whether working as a clerk or operating as a member of the BCG. What's his, is his. Appearance He has a horrible set of teeth, a sharp jawline and a large crooked nose. His hair is long, oily and brown and he wears a thin-rimmed set of spectacles. Jack wears a pair of bright yellow rain boots with little teddy bears around the heel. Furthermore, he wears a pair of black-white checkered dress pants which are folded up to just above his boots. Tucked into his pants is a heavily oversized white dress shirt which is covered in old blood splatters that usually go hidden beneath a long black gentleman's coat as seen worn by London's businessmen. On a regular basis, such as when working as a Clerk at Middley's Newspaper stand, Jack wears simple brown pants, knitted sweaters of mismatching colors and cheap leather shoes. Power Score (Your character's attributes, as well as mentions of any notable feats they may have performed.) Role-play Library Casual * Spars/battles * Storyline * Approved by (Here an admin or mod of the site will put down their signature to show your profile is complete or finished.)